The goal of the Atopic Dermatitis Research Network (ADRN) is to support clinical research and closely related animal research on the immunopathogenesis of atopic dermatitis (AD), the relevance of immunologic, skin barrier, genetic and other factors in this disease, as well as the underlying mechanisms for susceptibility of individuals with AD to cutaneous infectious diseases, including eczema vaccinatum (EV), eczema herpeticum (EH), and Staphylococcus aureus (SA) infections. The ADRN will also support research on responses to vaccines in individuals with AD.